Minecraft: Stage of Swordfight
A story, not much. It's not really a stage, but different places where Steve and his brother Jack and friend Rodger go to and encounter different hostile mobs and other bad things. Anyone can add chapters and even characters, like Tom and Cody and even Nidarc! Isn't that nice? Anyways, on with the story! Chapter 1: The Beginning Steve woke up, tied with string around a tree. He tried to escape. He saw Jack, also tied to a nearby tree. He saw an arrow fly by. It hit the tree. Rodger jumped from nowhere, took the arrow, placed it in his quiver and took out his shears. He hid from the unknown that kidnapped the two, "Ssssso," A voice hissed. Rodger quickly freed the two and mined down to an escape route. He let the two down, went down and soon capped the route. They escaped by mole-digging. They passed by one of the unknown. Each of the unknown nearby heard the steps and digs. "Sssssir, I guesssss the kidsssss have essssscaped from the treesssss..." One said. "But how?" The boss replied. The boss looked like Steve very much. He turned around, revealing plain white and glowing eyes. "Look at the trees and check for anyone suspicious around," They did so, and no one but Herobrine and the hissing unknown was there. They saw a hole right on the spot the arrow hit on Steve's tree. "Sssssir, isssss thisssss an arrow track or just a tiny natural hole?" One said. "Little creeper. It is a..." Herobrine checked and saw a tiny flint piece inside. "...n arrow track! Look for people with bows. Bring them to me!" The creepers did so. Rodger stayed underground while Steve and Jack made shelter inside the mountain nearby. They didn't include any wooden doors; instead, they used pistons and buttons for an entrance. They hid the button and added a pressure plate to make sure the door would close once someone does their first step into the mountain. "Are you sure their boss won't find us here?" Steve asked. "Yep." Jack replied. Rodger tunneled up to their new home and capped the route. "Guys, I sensed it! Herobrine is their boss," Rodger said. "Let's stay here for shelter. I placed disguise glass, anyway. The glass is stone for those in front of our home, but for us here, we can see through and they are glass for us." Steve said. "Nice idea!" The two others said. The trio crafted a sword for themselves; Steve made a stone one, Jack made an iron one from an iron ore he found while they were mining for their home, and Rodger made a diamond one he found before. "Let's rock!" The trio said at the same time. They went on into crafting a badge and lengthening a string so that it can be used to hold the badge around the neck. Once they finished, they put the string on the hole of the badge, taped the end where the string separates together, and wore the newly-made amulet. They crafted 3 badges, one for each person. Chapter 2: Unusual Rain It started raining. Steve looked outside to find red drops of water, all with yellow spots. He went outside, burnt, went back inside and wet himself. "You're lucky you're in a stone shelter with free water right there," Jack said. "Really." Steve replied. The lights went off. "Wish we had glowstone." Steve said. Rodger took out a block of glowstone. He placed it, and lights went back on. "Actually, what was the purpose of the lights turning off?" Rodger said as he detached each torch. Steve mined down the glowstone, Jack took the torch, Steve crafted another block of glowstone from the 4 glowstone dust piles dropped, and placed redstone on it, and got a redstone lamp. "Nice one," Jack said. "No problem. I have wires here, they conduct redpower like the usual redstone dust." Steve replied, He placed the lever he had crafted earlier while Rodger attached the wires on where no one could see them. They had finished, and Steve turned on the lights. Back to the rain. The sky was reddish. The rain is still occurring. There's a lava flood outside. Lucky for them that they have a covered shelter, and inside connected to the walls adjacent to the door are signs that will stop the lava flow. The lava rain went on and on until it consumed all sight in the Overworld, all except the trio and Tom who was on the mountain they were in. Tom had crafted a gold sword and iron armor for himself, and had finished crafting a diamond helmet. He wore the armor and took his sword in case someone would try and knock him down, and while he was looking for his sword, he was knocked down by Herobrine. Luckily, he took his sword like he just slid to take it, and used it to hit the mountain and lock himself onto the mountain. He went back up the mountain with his sword, but Herobrine isn't there, nor any other person, any other person but Tom himself. He felt something pulling him down to the lava flood. He looked behind to see nothing. Tom ran up as fast as possible, went down and capped his route down to the shelter. He fell down into the shelter and covered his route in the ceiling. "Nice build!" Tom said. "Yep, we worked hard mining all these. Tom even needed a gold pickaxe or something to mine the ores that went by down." Steve replied. "A diamond one," Tom said. The three heard snoring. Rodger was asleep. "So," Steve said. Jack handed an extra amulet they had just crafted. "An extra amulet like this hanging on our necks. Wear it. It granted us some abilities and knowledge about them," Jack said. Tom wore it. He felt more experience and knew that he had a power punch that can be used when he has a diamond in his bag. He knew that his hand will be on blue fire when he is about to use the power punch, and the power punch will only work on his right hand. "But that isn't the abilities that it granted me or the rest," Jack said. Chapter 3: "A Useful Way For Fireworks" Steve saw creepers, exploding after a jump and breaking apart their plastic colored and glowing armors. "That's a useful way for fireworks!" Steve said. "Lucky, it's New Year!" Jack said, jumping so he turns tall. Rodger and Tom are jumping, too. Steve joined the jumping, and soon threw a creeper launching device off the shelter. The creepers tried it out and exploded like fireworks. Unfortunately, there was nobody else to celebrate New Years. The world looked more like the Nether now than the Overworld, with vast oceans of rising lava. "It must be Herobrine's fault," snarled Rodger, "but how can one person destroy so much?" Tom shrugged. "Herobrine is Notch's brother," he said, "according to legend. He is more than human." Steve looked at him. "Notch?" Jack looked at Steve and everybody looked at each other. "NOTCH!!" they cheered in unison. Steve went to the crafting table and started crafting a Notch Summoner. "Eye of Ender… Emerald… Flint and Steel… Obsidian… Sandstone… and Pa- what? No!" Steve swore and whirled around. "No paper!" Rodger kicked a furnace and screamed in pain. "Oh crud," he yelled, "that hurt!" They were largely silent that night. Then, Rodger stood. "I have a friend," he announced, "who knows where to find Paper." Everyone was shocked. "Who?" Jack inquired. Rodger pulled out a whistle and blew it three times. For a long while, nothing happened. Then, there was a scuttling noise and some sort of pigman in a strange getup jumped out of their mineshaft. "Everybody," Rodger announced, "meet Spiderpig." He shook their hands. "Pleased to meet you," he said, "come with me." They walked up to the mineshaft. "Where are we going?" Tom wondered aloud. Rodger grinned. "To my place." TBA Category:Stories